What if?
by Angel or Gargoyle
Summary: A collection of ideas, imaginations, and what if questions regarding to the movie we all love, Kingsman: The Secret Service. Each chapter is equivalent to an one-shot story. Can contain OCs and AUs. Rated M for some reasons. Multi-genre. Have fun!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

* * *

Hello again! I guess you all have an idea about my new book (let's call it a book, okay? haha) will end up. Send some thoughts if you want to add, have no fear! I'll be checking it and will try to add your thoughts and mention you in my Author's Note so that you'll be acknowledge about that. Also, this story doesn't prove that I'll leave my first one, I just made this because of my classmate. The primary goal of this story is to gain Reviews (I'm serious...). Well, call me a desperate author, but I appreciate a one review you'll post, that's my another inspiration for writing my stories.

Okay moving on, so each chapter will contain these info:

 **Question:  
Pairing:  
Genre:  
Rated:  
Requested by: (optional)  
Title: (of the chapter)**

I guess everyone already got an idea about this story/book will gonna flow, so have fun and don't be afraid on posting your own ideas. I'll start writing my first story tomorrow and expected that I'll post that story on the day I'll write that. I can't hold the promise of posting a story each day 'cause I have my own responsibilities in my life (also in school). Thank you!


	2. Welcome Home, Galahad

**Question: What if Harry Hart wasn't dead after all?  
** **Pairing: Hartwin (Harry/Eggsy)  
** **Genre: Romance/Drama  
** **Rated: T** **  
Title: Welcome Home, Galahad**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! As I promised, a chapter will be posted today, and here it is! Well, since no one is interested in my story because of empty content, I'm gonna give some of my thoughts. And we all hope that Harry wasn't dead after all, so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman: The Secret Service. The happenings in the character and a change of scenes are only imagination of the writer._

 **Story 1: Welcome Home, Galahad**

"Well done."

Harry's voice ringed on Eggsy's mind after he stabbed Valentine using Gazelle's bladed prosthetic legs and stopping the chaos. He can't believe it, he saved the world but he didn't save his mentor, his love. He hope that Harry is here, that he's just watching on his glasses as Eggsy save the world. But he's gone. He was killed by the fake millionaire who promised the world a free internet connection forever, so he killed him. And now, he was proud to himself, though anyone in this world don't know who the fuck save them from the culling.

"WELL DONE SON!" Merlin exclaimed through the glasses.

"YES! YES, EGGSY!" same as Roxy, who apparently save his mum and Daisy.

He came back from his consciousness as he heard the voices of the two of his friends and the remains of Kingsman.

"Well done, Eggsy. And you, Lancelot." Merlin added.

Eggsy heard Merlin sighed and added another statement.

"Harry, would be proud of you Eggsy. He was right."

After Merlin said that, Eggsy's tears build up from the corner of his eyes. He hold that tears from falling down and continue to go back to the ship. He get a Champagne bottle and two drinking glasses as he remembered his promise to the naughty princess. He felt guilty but he got a reason, a gentleman never break promises. He jogged silently through the hallways where the dead bodies of Valentine's soldiers lay peacefully. As he turned to the cell where the Scandinavian princess was posted, he asked Merlin about the passcode.

"26-25." Merlin replied.

He entered the passcode and continue to the princess' room. "Merlin, thanks." he said.

"You owe me, Eggsy." Merlin said and before he turn down his glasses, he heard him chuckle. Naughty bald.

The princess seduce him by touching him in the shoulders as he close the door. He felt the guilt again and for sure, if Harry's still alive, he wasn't with the princess.

"Let's go?" asked the princess.

"Okay." Eggsy said.

And the romance begun.

* * *

He felt dizzy and weak, its like there's a sting was shot in his head. Oh well, a bullet almost pass through his head. He tried to stand up and gladly, he did it. He felt the blood oozing and realized that his right eye was bleeding, and he was blinded.

"Shit." he murmured as he try to take a step but failed.

He try to stand up again but failed for this time. He felt the broken glasses in his face, and it was buried, but not too deep, below and above his blinded eye. He remove the frame of his glass and put it aside. He hear someone was sweeping the floor, maybe the fallen leaves on the floor.

"Help." he begged as loud as he can.

The sweeping sound stop, and he heard a scream.

He try to beg again but the sting was there again, a great pain was delivered to his head.

"Agh! Help!" he murmured as he hold his head.

The sweeper went to his location and try to communicate with him. But he felt the darkness was coming to embrace him. He only have one chance to say a thing...

"I'm... Harry."

* * *

A beeping sound was the only sound he heard. Harry try to open his eyes and he remembered that his right eye was blinded. He realize that he was inside a room, he was in the hospital.

"Oh! Nurse! He's awake!" said the man near the door.

He didn't who was he, but he's pretty sure it's the man who's sweeping the fallen leaves near the church, that bloody church.

"Uh, excuse me." he said with a raspy voice.

"Oh! Are you feeling okay, mister?" said the man.

"Yes, yes I am." he replied.

A doctor entered the room and saw Harry. The doctor was accompanied with a nurse and her clip-pad.

"Since your awake, I'm gonna ask you some question." the doctor said directly. "By the way, I'm Dr. Wayne. This is Nurse Joy and Mark, the one who help you get in here." he added.

He just nodded in response and the doctor began after he take a seat beside Harry.

"Do you remember something that happened before you got that... serious wounds?" the doctor asked.

He remember the helpless people inside that bloody church who was trying to kill each other, but he can't grass that idea because they will thought that he's crazy. He then remembered Valentine, but still can't grass that.

"A group of men in black, as in all black, inside a black car parked in the church and I'm just walking pass through them but then, a gun was pointed to me and.. that's all." he said, pretending that his story was real.

"Mhm. Do you have any family or anyone that we can call so that we can inform them about what happened to you?" the doctor asked again.

"Chester. Chester King." Harry said and he gave the number as the nurse requested.

"So the bandage will gonna last for two to five weeks. I'm sorry, but your right eye won't be repaired, unless someone gonna sacrifice their own for you. And the wounds that you got, it will gonna heal in four days from now. The stinging sensation you feel is because of the broken glass that was buried deeply in your eye, but we already removed that so the pain won't come back. Just rest there and wait for Mr. King to come here. Goodbye." the doctor remarked and leave the room, followed by the nurse.

"Uh, Mark, is it?" Harry asked.

"Yes? Why?" Mark replied.

"Thank you." said Harry.

"No problem. But I must go now, my family was worried about me. Take care, okay? Hope to see ya' again." said Mark as he leave the room and leave Harry in silence.

He felt relieved as he was left in the room. He try to take a nap again and he feel sleepy instead.

* * *

"Who's tha'?" asked Eggsy as he heard Merlin hang up the phone. They're inside the jet now and heading back to London after they released all the imprisoned the anti-culling royalties and politicians. They also pick up Roxy from the freezing mountain where she landed after her first breath-taking mission.

"Ah, some friend who needed my help." Merlin said simply.

"Okay." Eggsy said and look to the window again and frowned.

But his sadness was replaced as a smile was drawn in his face as he see the Big Ben and the London Eye.

"We're 'ere!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh, the kid was enjoying the view." Roxy teases. Merlin chuckled at them as the two fight in each other.

After a few more minutes, they landed in the helipad of the Kingsman mansion and dropped the two.

"Roxy, Eggsy. I've got a mission for both of you." Merlin said as he walked out the jet.

"ANOTHER MISSION?!" they both exclaimed in frustration.

"Yes. But before that..." Merlin said, then walking to Eggsy's place.

"Welcome to Kingsman, Galahad." Merlin announced.

Roxy jumped in joy and hugged Eggsy.

"Okay, so the mission is to check the profiles of each Kingsman in the British branch if they was involved into Valentine or not. Because of that, we don't know who's still loyal to Kingsman and who's not. Don't worry, I'll let you use all the PC and other devices to track down their bank's history, their check in or check out in some place, and more. This is a piece of cake, so don't complain, understood? Dismissed." Merlin instructed to them as he went back to the jet.

"But, where ya' goin' then?" Eggsy asked.

"To the friend who needed my help." Merlin said and beamed a smile to Eggsy.

"See ya', Merlin." said the two knights.

Merlin take off and headed to Harry's place.

"So, let's go kill two birds with one stone." Roxy said.

Eggsy smiled and followed her to the mansion.

* * *

"Sir, Harry? Mr. King's here." said the nurse as he's eating the apple that was given by Mark.

"Let him in. Thank you." he said.

"As you wish. Sir, he said you can come in now." said the nurse.

He look up and he was disappointed, instead of Arthur, it was Merlin who visited him.

"You may leave us, we're fine. Thank you." said Merlin.

The nurse nodded and closed the door as she leave them.

"Where's Arthur?" Harry asked.

"Dead, because of Eggsy." Merlin replied.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"Shh. I'm gonna tell you what happened. Just relax there and listen to me." said Merlin as he pat Harry's soldier.

"Arthur betrayed Kingsman, he was involved with Valentine and we don't know if there's more knights or other staffs was with them. Eggsy discovered that Arthur betrayed us, so Eggsy killed him. Eggsy is now our new Galahad. He finished off Valentine and save the world from the culling. Now, he and Lancelot was hunting down the each and every staffs and knights. Since there's no Arthur, we need you. You're the only one who can lead us better than Chester, you know that." Merlin explained.

Eggsy, the boy whom he loved, saved the world. He felt guilty for blaming him, and now he's proud that his candidate was now in his place. And now, he'll gonna come back to his life, with a code name Arthur, the name Eggsy hates, but he hoped that he didn't.

"I gonna stay here for five weeks. How am I supposed to lead Kingsman if..."

"Don't worry. I'm going to take charge, but for now, you'll gonna be transferred to our infirmary. We can wait, Harry, I mean Arthur..."

"Please, I'm not officially taking the place of Chester, let me think about that, will you gonna wait for that?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Merlin replied.

"Okay, then get me out of here, will you?" said Harry.

Merlin chuckled at the words of Harry and replied instead. "Yeah, sure."

Harry's heart was jumping in joy, he's going home but not sure about the opportunity of taking Arthur's place. But he's happy because he's gonna see his Eggsy, and he hoped that he'll gonna accept him in his life again after he blamed him.

* * *

After five weeks, their mission was done. Still many was loyal to Kingsman, but some knights wasn't. Gawain, Bors, Tristan, Geraint, Kay, and Lamorak were the unfaithful ones. Gladly, they're all dead because of the chip. Merlin was taking charge the Kingsman and Roxy was playing with her poodle when he decided to visit his mum and leave the two in the Headquarters.

He first went to their house but found nothing, he can't see Dean and his goons also. Something bad was happening. He thought for a while for the places where his mum or Dean may go. And a light bulb formed, The Black Prince.

He arrived there within minutes and enter the pub.

"Michelle, turn that shit off. It's doing my nut in." said Dean as he entered the pub.

"I rather like tha' it on, eh, Mum?"

But instead of leaving the song on, Dean turn it down on his own and face him.

"Muggsy's back. You finally come to have that word with me, have you, son? Or are you gonna run away again and pretend you're going to court dressed like that?"

"Oh, you mean this." Eggsy said, referring to the suit and umbrella that was given to him from Kingsman. "No. I know this bloke who's just taken over a tailor's shop on Savile Row. He's given me a job, Mum. Comes with a lot of perks. Including a house. Come and live with me there, Mum. Come on." he added and invited Michelle but then again, Dean stops her.

"Sit down, you. Only place she'll be visiting is you in fucking hospital. Do you hear?" said Dean angrily. Way back when Eggsy's still a useless thug, whenever he hear that tone, he felt helpless. But now, he can stand on his own feet.

"Just leave him alone, Dean! Eggsy, go. Please, just go, babe." Michelle exclaimed.

"Alright." said Eggsy and turned his back on Dean. He remember the day where Harry fucked up Dean's goon and save him. Now, it's time to save his mum with Harry's moves.

"Yeah, that's it, do as Mummy says. Why don't you ask that tailor friend of yours to knock up a nice chicken costume. It'd suit you, you mug." Dean take the bait, and Eggsy started.

"As a good friend once said… Manners maketh man." he said as he lock the door.

"Dean…" Poodle whispered.

"Shut the fuck up. Eggsy, I'm gonna shove your manners up your fucking…" Dean said but interrupted by a glass flinging and targeted right to his head.

"So, are we gonna stand around here all day, or are we gonna fight?" he said with a grin.

* * *

"Galahad, I need you here right now." Merlin said through the glasses. With a heavy heart, Eggsy followed Merlin's order and leave Daisy, J.B., and his mum for a while.

"Mum, my boss needed me in the shop. Gotta go." Eggsy said as he sprint to the door of their new house.

"Bye, son. Take care!" Michelle said.

"I will, mum!" Eggsy said before he enter the cab.

"To the shop, please." he said to Mr. Reid, the driver of Galahad, also the driver of Harry.

After a few minutes, he arrived there and entered the shop. He greeted George, a Kingsman who guards the shop, and George greeted back.

"Arthur is in the dining room, sir." said George.

"Wait, Arthur?" Eggsy asked, confused at what George said.

"Yes, we have a new Arthur." Merlin interrupted.

"Who is he?" Eggsy asked again.

"Come and check it on your own." Merlin replied with a smile on his face.

Eggsy is still confused at what's happening. He entered the dining room and saw a man. But unfortunately, the man was turned back to him.

"Glasses, Eggsy." Merlin whispered behind him.

Eggsy put up his glasses and saw at what's new in the dining room. The table was improved, it was like a tablet like Merlin's and the data were shown in the table. He saw only few knights, including Gareth and Lancelot and the man in Arthur's throne.

"Good day, Arthur." Eggsy said.

"Good day, Galahad." the man said and turned to face Eggsy. "Late, as always." he added with a grin.

Eggsy was shocked at what he saw, it can't be just dream. He saw the video clip and he's pretty sure, he was damn dead. But he was happy to see him again.

"Ha-Harry?!" he said in a rising tone.

"Yes?" Harry asked with a grin.

Eggsy's knees are shakening, he's stammering at the flooded words that wanted to come out from his mouth. He saw Roxy who is grinning widely at him and Harry, with a fucking eye-patch on his right eye.

"But, but... How come?! How?!" he said.

"Harry survived because of this..." Merlin interrupted and handed Eggsy a broken frame of a glass.

"And he's blinded because of the shattered glasses that buried to his right eye." Roxy added.

"And I'm here because someone help me to recover and bring me home." Harry finished.

Eggsy can't stop the tears from falling and he finally let it all out. Harry went to Eggsy's place and hug him tight.

"I'm sorry Eggsy. I'm sorry." Harry murmured.

Eggsy look up and kiss Harry, a passionate kiss was given to him. Harry didn't break it but instead, he fight back.

"Whoops." Roxy said, turning her back to them.

"Ehem." Merlin and Gareth chorused, turning down Gareth's glasses and turning his back to the two.

They savor the moment for a while and then break the kiss. Of course, they have still colleagues inside the room.

"Are you done?" asked Roxy.

"Yes, Lancelot. You may turn your face to us again, including you, Merlin." Harry said.

Merlin and Roxy laughed and turned back to watch the two again.

Eggsy hug him tight and cry on his chest.

"Will you let me go for a while?" Harry asked.

"I won't do that." Eggsy said.

Then Harry kissed his forehead and tug him tightly. Eggsy let out a chuckle and leave Harry's embrace.

"Welcome home, Galahad." Eggsy said as he face his love and kiss him again.

* * *

 **A/N: I guess that's enough, eh? Whew! That's a difficult one. Atleast I didn't break my promise, hahaha. So that's it. Hope that you enjoyed it Stay tuned guys!**


	3. Checkmate, Darling

**Question: What if** **Harry was a Chess master in their school and Eggsy challenge him, but Eggsy will fell in love to him after the game?** **  
** **Pairing: Hartwin (Harry/Eggsy)  
** **Genre: Romance/Humor  
** **Rated: T** **  
Title: Checkmate, Darling  
Requested by: ChessQueen**

* * *

 **A/N: YEY! First review! This for you, Ms. ChessQueen. Thank you very much for your thoughts! So this chapter will be going AU, high school themed. I've read some love story about chess before, and I'll try to make my own. Have fun!**

 **Story 2: Checkmate, Darling**

As a freshie, your main goal is to adapt in your environment. Eggsy find it hard, it was his first day at Kingsman Academy. Many clubs were posted in the bulletin board, like chess club, karate club, and more. Having friends, whether they're a freshie, sophomore, junior, or senior, was great. And that is the second goal, have friends. He went to the bulletin and he was surprised, many students are in line for joining... chess club?

"Really? Chess club?" he thought to himself.

Wondering why they're so interested in chess. He admit that chess is a great time killer and enjoyment... for adults and aged. He almost laugh so hard at his own thoughts. Since many students were interested in this area, maybe he should give it a try. He play chess since he was a kid, in fact, he was used as a chess master in his school. But primary is different to high school. This is where the predators are more vicious and the environment is more dangerous.

Suddenly, a shout was heard. A girl's scream, to be more accurate.

"Senpai~!" the girl screamed in joy.

Finally, stay out to those fandoms, because they will be your worst enemies if you disrespect their idol or have a romantic connection to them, especially if you're a trash. I mean, if they treat you like a trash, a nerd, a slut, etc etc, you must be out in their lives. And Eggsy is not one of them, so he had no problem with that. He can face them and let them eat their insulting words.

But Eggsy was curious about who is this man. The one that make girls' panties fell. And he wasn't dreaming. Harry Hart. His mortal enemy in chess. He's not that handsome, or hunky, but they love him because of playing chess? How ridiculous.

Way back to his childhood, when Harry was a soon-to-be freshie and he's one step closer to hell, he fight him in a chess battle in their school. Yes, they are in the same school when they're at primary, but they have different grade level. They're both famous on being a chess master, but he admit that Harry is more than a master. Eggsy was defeated, of course Harry has more knowledge on that game than him. He swear to himself after that game, he will defeat Harry in front of many people. After graduation, he had no news about his mortal enemy and his life was better without him.

Going back, he just shake his head about that memory, and focus to join on the club. He was five step closer to the registration paper when someone pull him.

"Hey!" Eggsy shouted, then looked to the person who pulled him. It was a girl. Strong one though.

"Let our master register first." said the lady.

"Who?" he asked in a rising tone. Acting like he didn't know him.

"Duh! Harry Hart! The one who defeated a chess master with a single piece, to be specific, Queen, way back when he was at primary school! Have some respect, Idiot!" she shouted. Then two more girls went to her side and raise their eyebrows to him.

"Oh, Harry Hart." he said in a defeat tone, but he smirked back with the girls, making them frightened. "I don't fucking care about im, kay? So, don't you ever dare to pull me or I'll report this incident to our Dean and have a miserable high school life, girls."

"It's okay, girls. I'm fine with waiting. No need to put your future to hell." someone added.

He looked at him with a smirk, and he just shot a blank face in return.

"Eggsy Unwin."

"Harry Hart."

And the crowd was surprised. The whispers began and some giggle about it.

"Y-you?!" said the lady.

"Yes, I am Eggsy Unwin. You all knew my promise right? That I'll defeat him." he said to the crowd, then turning back to the ladies. "Better respect the chess masters, ye?" he added.

The girls shut their mouths. Harry smiled at him, a challenging smile. Eggsy turned his back to him and return to register his name.

"I'm glad you're here to fulfill your promise. So, shall we set that on break time?" Harry asked, referring to the battle.

"Excited? 'kay then. I will. Let's meet at the school grounds if you want them, your fans, to watch us." said Eggsy.

"Good. I'll wait." said Harry, then offering a handshake to Eggsy.

Eggsy took that offer and shake it.

* * *

Three more hours before the time has come. History, Math, and Science are not his favorite subjects, but destiny isn't good to him. His first to third subject was that three, respectively. Hell, he wish that those three were done on a fast fucking time. He met Merlin and Roxy, they treated him as a friend, not like an alien that came down from the Earth and disguised as a high school student.

Merlin, a tech-guy, almost a nerd, but a playboy, was also Harry's friend. Eggsy met him after he registered because Merlin was the Vice President of Chess Club of Kingsman Academy. He said that Harry's true colours were revealed when he was a freshie, traits that he didn't show when he was a primary student. Merlin thought him to be a playboy, but he failed. Harry was a considerable person and a gentleman. Well, he just buy that idea.

Roxy, a girl who fought like a guy, at first sight to her you will thought she's an angel, but hell no. She's a nightmare. She will hurt you, literally and emotionally. She like to talk dirty but she's not a slut. In fact, she was his seat mate, another reason for not attending school. But she have a good side, though that percent was too little. 5:95 to be exact. He met her in their room, of course.

"Mr. Unwin."

"Yes, Ma'am?" he said in surprise as his teacher lead him back to his consciousness.

"Pay attention, or you'll be given a detention slip?" said Mrs. Moon

"I'll pay attention, Ma'am. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Good." she said firmly.

He heard Roxy giggle beside him and he gave her a soft punch, but you know Roxy. So she gave him a harder one that make him wince in pain. Then Roxy giggle softly again before turning her attention to the lesson.

"God, help me with these nightmares." he murmured.

And he decided to listen to drift himself away from the thoughts of Harry and how can he defeat him.

* * *

"Eggsy's here."

"He's not afraid?"

"Of course, he's that kind of person who didn't break any promises."

Those whispers make his anger rise. He want to shout at them to shut their bloody mouths, but he choose to be peaceful than a warfreak.

"Oh, so you're here." Harry greeted.

"Let's start then. I don't want to get any detention slips." he replied.

"Okay, I'll be recording both of your notations because this will gonna be an epic battle." Merlin stated.

"No problem." they both reply in unison.

"EGGSY UNWIN! HOPE YOU'LL LOOSE! HAHAHA!" Roxy shouted to her friend.

"Wow. Thanks, Rox. Very helpful." he said in a sarcastic tone.

He seated on his chair and so as Harry. They choose a stick from Merlin's hands, and the one who'll get the broken stick, will not have the right to choose his side.

"Harry got the chance to choose his side. Choose now." Merlin announced as they both saw their chosen stick. Sadly, Eggsy lose on picking his favorite side, Black.

"I'll choose White." said Harry.

Surprised. Excitement. Happiness. Those emotions are filling up on his body when he heard that he'll given the chance to be on Black's side. He want to scream but he still got respect for this game.

"Okay, shall we start?" Harry asked.

"Let's begin." Eggsy said.

Merlin took a step back and nod to them, announcing that the time has started.

"Let's get it on." Eggsy murmured.

* * *

"Checkmate." Harry announced as he take his last move.

The crowd was amazed and proud to him. They gave him a round of applause as Eggsy curses under his breathe.

"Fuck, how come? I was two turns closer to pin his King down, but I was foolish enough for not seeing that coming!" he murmured.

Then a hand was flashed to his place, it was Harry's. He must take it to show sports, though deep inside he was cursing him in a hundred of different languages.

"Nice game, Eggsy."  
"Nice game, Harry." they chorused.

The crowd applauded the two again, at least now he got supporters, also haters...

"HAHA! TOLD YOU YOU'RE GONNA LOSE!" Roxy said it out loud.

Eggsy just giggled to her and went down to the platform. Then he noticed the time, he was 5 minutes late to his next subject.

"Oh, shit. Roxy! Come on! We're 5 minutes late!" Eggsy announced and grab her wrist. They sprint through the overflowing crowd and didn't take a chance to give his new supporters an answer to their requests and questions. Like a celebrity trying to dodge the paparazzi.

"Hey, hey! Stop! Mr. Ford isn't present for our next subject!" Roxy said when they successfully passed through the crowd.

"WHAT?! Then I should ask for rematch then." he said angrily.

"Ooh. Someone's gonna have a wish granted." Roxy said as she point her index finger to Harry.

"A rematch? Are you sure, darling?"

Fuck.

* * *

The way he said that makes his heart beats faster and his world stop. He look to the direction to the person who call him darling and make him feel those feelings.

"Uh-ah. Ye-yeah. I'll gonna ask a rematch." Eggsy said, stammering at those words.

"Fuck! Why am I stammering?" he thought to himself.

"Oh well. When do you-"

"Now." Eggsy interrupted.

"Too eager to beat me?" Harry said teasingly. He then gave Eggsy a smirk and a wink.

"THE FUCK!" he thought.

"Yes. I'm eager to beat you."

"Then let's go back to the platform." Harry said then turning his back to him and walk away.

"Fuck." he murmured.

Then a loud laugh break his nervousness. Roxy can't stop from laughing until he let off a little steam by giving her a hard smack behind her neck.

"Ouch!"

"You deserve that."

"Why denying your in love to-"

"Fucking tell that and I'll rip your throat."

Roxy didn't continue to say that but she laugh again.

"Would you please stop laughing?! It's annoying." Eggsy said.

"I just can't stop from laughing! You're so cute when blushing. HAHA!" she tease again.

"God, take her away from me please!" he announced.

"Then I'll haunt you 'til you peed on your pants." she countered.

He gave her another hit behind her neck.

"Ouch!"

"I must go."

"Goodluck! Hope you blush in front of him! HAHA!" she teased.

* * *

"Round two starts now." Merlin announced again as Eggsy requested too.

There are few students watched the fight because the others already had a teacher to attend while the others do not, especially Harry's classmates and Eggsy's too.

Fucking coincidence.

Eggsy's classmates was cheering him up while Harry's was serious and not saying a cheer or a word for him.

Harry began to move, knight first. A new move.

As a black player, you must be good in defense and offense, but Harry's moves were unpredictable. Fucking unpredictable.

Eggsy already had thoughts on his next move, so he move a pawn, making an opening for his queen.

Harry immediately open his king's place, taunting Eggsy to attack.

Eggsy didn't take the bait but instead move a knight to castle immediately, which he successfully did afterwards.

Still no captures in 20 minutes until Eggsy capture Harry's knight by his pawn, but makes a wrong move.

Harry move his queen and check his king, almost cornered.

"Shit." He whispered.

He had to sacrifice his queen, or else, he'll lose again. It's a queen to queen situation now.

And so he did, he captured Harry's queen and Harry captured his queen by his bishop, checking his king again.

He was about to lose hope when he saw Harry's mistake. He didn't capture Eggsy's bishop. So he captured it with a delighted smile.

"Oh." Harry said.

Eggsy smiled to that idea, he already come up a plan to checkmate him, if Harry will not castle.

Harry attacked again and eating his pawn but he charge with his bishop, checking Harry's king.

Finally, Harry take the bait, he had no choice but to move his king, unable to castle.

He charge again his another bishop to lock the place. He was smirking at the sight of Harry's nervousness. But Harry move his knight to capture another pawn and checking his king. He move the king near the white knight.

Harry removed the knight, a move that makes Eggsy grin.

He move his rook, near his king, to the side of his other rook.

Harry move the rook to taunt his bishop, a move making the battle to last longer. Eggsy move his bishop to a safe place but still locking the way of his enemy's king.

Harry move his another rook near his king to give it a space, making Eggsy jump in joy.

Eggsy take his final move, moving his rook beside Harry's king.

"Checkmate" Eggsy announced.

The crowd, especially Harry's classmate was shocked. Afterwards, they gave him a round of applause. The news was quickly spread to the Chess Club and to the whole Academy.

"Congratulations, Eggsy." Harry said as he stand up and offer a handshake.

Eggsy immediately take it and smile at him. But his smile was replaced by a frown. Not because of something bad, but because of his heart. Pounding, his heart thrills in enjoyment, no, in love.

He was fucking IN LOVE with his mortal enemy in chess!

"Congartulations, Eggsy!" Roxy announced.

Eggsy turn his focus to her and smile at her, his cheeks are burning up.

"He's blushing." he heard from the crowd.

Fuck.

* * *

"Why did I blush in front of many people? Grrr!" he shouted in agigation. He settle himself in a silent and student free place, the garden, a.k.a. as "The Graveyard".

Story says that that place was a graveyard before this Academy was built. Some says many students in the first day of the first batch of students of this school went here to suicide.

Some says many couples killed each other after having sex or just a simple kiss in this place.

But most student believed that a Ghost was roaming in this garden and is the suspect for the deaths of those students.

In the other hand, there's still a good story for this place. A faithful married couple both buried in this place before the Academy's existence. They say that those couples are the one why do couples often confess their love to their other half. They also believed that the spirit of that couple often win over those evil ghosts when a couple was near. Let's say the couple was the cupid for the destined couple.

Going back, Eggsy still cursing himself for his actions in front of the crowd.

"How stupid am I?!" he said before punching the trunk of the tree.

"But why, why am I feeling this. I'm in love to him?!"

"What did you say?" a voice said, making him jump in surprise.

Harry.

"Shit! Fuck, Harry. You scared the shit out of me."

"What did you say?" Harry repeated.

"Uh, it was nothing, I swear."

Harry held his wrists tightly and move him closer and look directly to his eyes.

"What did you say, again?"

"I told you, it was fucking nothing!"

He place his forehead to Eggsy's and move his lips closer to him.

"For the last time, say it to me or I'll kiss you, I don't care about the next news."

"Just promise me that you will release me and get away from me after I told-" he was interrupted when Harry move his lips much closer, one wrong move, they'll be kissing each other.

"Fine. I love you."

Eggsy was shocked when he was forcefully pulled closer and kissed passionately. He pull back and surprised at Harry.

"What the fuck!"

"You're trapped now. Checkmate, Darling." Harry said as he desperately kiss him again.

"Too desperate?" Eggsy said as he pulled back shortly because he was pulled again to a deep kiss.

Harry move back and faced him for the last time.

"I love you, too. Eggsy Unwin. I do promise that I will defend you from the journalists and keep this relationship secret. I will forget about the things we've been through and I'm sorry about the things that I've done to you."

"Enough of that. Remove your clothes, now." Eggsy said as kiss him again before throwing his bag on the side and knelt down right before Harry.

"Too eager?"

"Yes, my King."

* * *

 **A/N: The last part was... LOL. I can't help myself from laughing! I have no ideas! Great ideas come up when I don't have time to write, and those ideas where gone when I'm writing! Oh, I also correct all of my mistakes (first time. lol) in this story, and I'm so proud of myself! Yey! Still waiting for those ideas to come up with my mind, or in your minds. Don't be shy, leave an idea, and I'll try to make it a great one-shot story, for you. :)**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N:** I guess it's time to mark this... non-sense into end. :( I'll just continue to my 1st story and to my readers of my 1st story, don't worry. I'll finished what I've started. 5 Chapters left! ;) And I'm way too close to finish Chapter 14 LOL. Its just that my school works got more intense than before, so I have no time on updating my 1st story. Very sorry for my irresponsible act. Also, after I finished "From Streets to Elite", I'll make a new BatB fanfic. Special thanks to Ms. Andrea O' Down for giving me permission on using the POV concept (though she said to me that that concept is very common). And to this "What if?" readers... Goodbye. :') I hope you enjoyed atleast my two one-shots, especially to Ms. ChessQueen. Thank you for everything. I'll see you on my first story. Au revoir. :')

~Galahad's Successor


End file.
